Truths
by Omegan Angel
Summary: The trinity of Goddess’s re thinks the actions and reactions they have caused among the celestial bodies. So do their Rebirths. It goes in the point of Goddess and their rebirths


Truths  
  
Tenchi Muyo: Truths  
  
The trinity of Goddess's re thinks the actions and reactions they have caused among the celestial bodies. So do their Rebirths. It goes in the point of Goddess and their rebirths  
  
  
  
Tokemi's Revelation  
  
"Twenty, thousand years. It has been twenty thousand years since the heavens burst from a pristine starry sky, and streams of light flooded trough out the heavens D-3.."  
  
"I'm sure you are unaware of what I speak of, no?"  
  
"My lady I hold complete knowledge of the events you talk about. These events speak of the demise of the trinity. Were two thirds of the trinity left this realm and departed for one of no particular interest.."  
  
"I thought as much.. You hold no idea what you speak of. The realm in which they depart is of much interest. The technology is not the highest, nor is the belief in our existence.  
  
But! My dear D-3 the souls which flow through this celestial body shine with a brilliance far surpassing that of the trinity."  
  
"MY LADY! That is not possible! The trinity is the greatest force in all creation, you very nature is undefined. Your brilliance and that of the other ladies most definitely out classes that of mere mortals who toil to survive, and struggle to exist!"  
  
"You know nothing D-3, these poor pathetic souls brilliance is not realized in their powers or technology, no, no, no. But in their faith, unlike any other dimension or universe their faith in the beauty and wonder of nature astounds me. Thought that such inferior beings could far better see the gentility and grace of nature better than myself shocked me.  
  
But they, yes they were not. Twenty Thousand years ago they realized its brilliance and left this existence for a new. I myself held no such courage and remained trapped in a prison with a masquerade of prestige. I thought that all the things I could ever long for I held. Not knowing how I came into existence, but knowing I always had been was no problem.  
  
But they, they sought for the warmth and comfort of this dimension. Its serenity and beauty called for them, and they longed to go. I was against it, I argued D-3 that their mere existence there would shatter it, and yet they overcame this fact. One giving up her power and sealing it into three gems and the other placing here in the organic tree's of a powerful monarchy. I argued that being who they were and knowing all of existence they would find nothing new and intriguing of the land, and yet they gave it up. One sealed her memories until they would once be needed again. And one made a seal for herself so she could not tell anyone of there existence.  
  
And finally I made it clear that their bodies could no longer exist if they deprived themselves of their full power, and yet they found away around it still. One kept her body but in order for it to loose it God like beauty she took it and formed it into a daughter, more of a rebirth of herself. While the other found no such comfort she sealed herself into tree's until she found a small child. Going under the guise the child had died and to give it life again she merged with it, she found herself a member of the brilliant galaxy. Of course I know this to be untrue, as with the other she gave birth to this child and later claimed she had merged with the child and that is why her appearance and powers were so close to her own. What is also interesting is she had had a child before and coincidentally it ended up as her second child's sister. The first looked nothing like her through her careful planning but would one day find herself the half reincarnation of her. This is by no accident, for with the other, who had taken her beauty and formed A daughter she made another. This second once beauty was a match for the first but her powers were lesser. None the less she also gave birth to the two reincarnations of herself.  
  
I wonder if the children have realized by now who they are? I'm skeptic of it but being a Goddess with all knowledge I know that they have.  
  
It is a wonder that I have met these reincarnations before and they have met mine and not known it till recently."  
  
"WHAT! My lady, I was unaware that you had re-birthed yourself!"  
  
"Yes my dear D-3, when they departed for this world the power we had all used to create the door was diminishing. Knowing I didn't have the courage enough to pass through it myself I sent out all of my power into two forms before it closed. I set them so they wouldn't be reborn until my power was at full again. The results were two fine Women, endowed with my force they took up the careers of Police Officers, no surprise; I am the Goddess of Justice. But their skills were amazing as they fluttered through the academies. It is odd though that the stern, strong emotions you see in me are present in only one. While the carefree, child like attitude I have always wanted to display is compounded into one. The only thing that eludes me is how they achieved my powers. I am sure that youngest sister gave her powers through the monarch and her daughter's powers awakened when they were in grave danger. And that my second oldest daughter's powers were awakened when each finally realized the potential of the six gems. My own daughters I am unaware of, I know they have succeeded in realizing them though.  
  
"My lady. I was unaware of the emotions and true story that was hidden behind the past, I apologize for my."  
  
"D-3 enough. I feel no anger towards you, but maybe shame for my former self. I was two afraid to go out into a world that presented new ideas and experience's for me. So instead I sent my daughter's. Not only that I have seen no trace of my sister's or their reincarnations in so long.In fact the only being I know of whose presence is so strong is a boy."  
  
"AH, yes the boy name Tenchi my lady?"  
  
"Yes D-3 this boy is off special interest to me."  
  
"But why my lady, his ability to harness Tsunami's powers are remarkable but nothing of concern for you my lady."  
  
"No D-3 you do not understand. His abilities far surpass that, he hold the key to call forth ten light hawk wings."  
  
"TEN! How is that possible, he would be destroyed?"  
  
"No D-3 he is the aftermath."  
  
"The aftermath of what my lady?"  
  
"The existence of we three Goddess's. When we opened the portal to this dimension it was like a rebirth. We used all of our energy in opening to portal to rebirth Washu and Tsunami. In this rebirth our powers exploded into a frenzy and opened a rift among the heavens. The aftermath of this energy as I told you dissipated. But not completely. The power that slowly faded was being forced into the mold of a new God."  
  
"A new God?"  
  
"Yes D-3. We are unsure of how we came into existence but I am sure it was something like this. When the mold was completed it was the boy. Being the Goddess of Life the power of Tsunami Flowed to him first. But this boy was not born until we reached full power. Although I finished early it took the others a little while. When we had finished he activated. Having been born he was already in existence. But when ours powers were filled, our reincarnations prepared his power began to generate. It called forth the Rebirths of ourselves. It was no surprise; I speculate that some time into the future they shall ascend to our positions. Whether my sisters and I are to die, or be reborn I am unsure of. But I am positive this boy she claim the universe and all universe's in all dimensions."  
  
"My lady. This is incredible; this mere boy shall summon ten light hawk wings. But how, if three are from each Goddess where is the Tenth from?"  
  
".Himself. His powers will grow exponentially D-3. And eventually He shall create Twelve Light Hawk Wings. As you know Together my sisters and I can create eleven. He himself with no help shall surpass us. I suspect our reincarnations will live up to our Eleven. What remains unclear is whether they shall assume their powers and migrate to my current position of find a way of Living in their current universe at full power."  
  
"I highly doubt that my lady, if he is this powerful he would destroy the universe without thinking about it. You told me that there are unbreakable rules even by you Goddess's. I have always speculated who made these rules but never questioned."  
  
"These rules my dear D-3 are made by ourselves, they are endowed to us. And no matter our will, we cannot change them. And it is these rules that will prevent me from my sisters, their rebirths, and my children."  
  
"My lady."  
  
"Leave me D-3 I wish now only to think of the things I have given up, and the revelations I have spoken."  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think I hope you liked it. The next Chapter is Partner Poetry. Please review. 


End file.
